ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Uncle Grandpa: The Movie. Opening Credits New Line Cinema logo.jpg Cartoon Network Presents UNCLE GRANDPA: THE MOVIE Peter Browngardt Eric Bauza Adam DeVine Kevin Michael Richardson Tom Kenny Andy Dick Bill Hader Lena Headey and Mark Hamill Based on the television series and characters created by PETER BROWNGARDT Music by Mike Conte and Tommy Meehan Executive Producer PETER BROWNGARDT CURTIS LELASH BRIAN A. MILLER JENNIFER PELPHREY ROB SORCHER Screenplay by DWAYNE JOHNSON Written by KELSY ABBOTT WADE RANDOLPH ELIZABETH PERKINS Produced by ROSSITKA LIKOMANOVA AUDIE HARRISON Directed by PETER BROWNGARDT Closing Credits Cast Uncle Grandpa, Angry Grandpa - Peter Browngardt Belly Bag - Eric Bauza Pizza Steve - Adam DeVine Mr. Gus - Kevin Michael Richardson Tiny Miracle - Tom Kenny Martin Trollface - Andy Dick Lenny Trollface - Bill Hader Aunt Grandma - Lena Headey Lady-Bot - Nancy Cartwright Frankenstein - Mark Hamill Uncle "King" Grandpa - Patrick Warburton Fishhead - Julie Kavner Santa Claus - Bob Joles Safety Guard - John DiMaggio Additional Voices Hugo Harold-Harrison Lindsey Warner Gregg Berger Bob Bergen Jess Harnell Bill Farmer John Kassir Nika Futterman-Frost Wally Wingert Rupert Degas Zach Callinson John DiMaggio Tom Kenny Roger Craig Smith Natalie Palamides Catherine Taber Fred Tatasciore Dave Wasson Emma Thompson Scott Menville Lee Tockar Jack Angel STORYBOARD Storyboard Supervisor Tuck Tucker Storyboard Lead Bob Graves Storyboard Artists Sean Charmatz Ted Seko Additional Storyboard Artists Charles Martinet Greg Page Elaine Herman Scott Behram Lead Storyboard Artist Chris Columbus Storyboard Punch-Up C.H. Greenblatt Storyboard Revisionists Jon Vermilyea Zack Zdzeibko Storyboard Assistants Michael Gendi Kent Osborne Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Background Design LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Artists ANIMATION BACKGROUNDS PRODUCTION Technology Michael S. Blum Jason L. Bergman Tina Lee Bara Dale R. Beck Edward Ted Boakye James Colbey Turner Hank Barrito Brad Brooks Charles E. Deal Peter Lee Chun Lawrence Chai Williams T. Carpenter James P. Hurrell Kimberly W. Keech John D. Hoffman Mark Carlson Kevin K. Keech Paul Hildebrandt Carl CJ Le Pape Bill James Amdnira AJ Jayasinghe Jeff Nash Amy Ellenwood David Oguri Catherine Lam Tamara Payton James A. Sadwenns Thomas A. Wong Joe Suzow Terence Worley Laurice Tracy Wendy Ming-Ye Tam Doug White Stuart McDougal Tomas A. Wong Derek E. Wilson Tara Handy Turner Executive Producer Kyung Suk Park Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Animation Directors Heeman Yang Junhee Wu Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Head of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Beyoung Sung Head of Background Painting Miyoung Lee Head of Digital Production Woosung Jeong Production Translation Gahyum Special Thanks To The Uncle Grandpa Crew Songs "GOOD MORNING" Peformed by Peter Browngardt and Baha Men Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh "WELCOME TO THE TROLL ISLAND" Performed by Chorus Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh "GRANDPA OF THE YEAR" Performed by John Goodman and John DiMaggio Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh "WHERE'S MY UGRV?" Performed by Peter Browngardt and Chorus Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh "GOOD MORNING RAP" Performed by Peter Browngardt Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh "WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD" Performed by Louis Amstrong "GOOD MORNING (END CREDITS VERSION)" Peformed by Pitbull featuring Fall Out Boy Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh "GOOD MORNING (All Night Long)" Performed by Peter Browngardt Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh Soundtrack Album On No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, In connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2016 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. No dinosaurs, flying tigers, fish, or sheeps were harmed in the making of this film. Category:Opening Credits Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Post Credits Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:VHS Category:Digital 3D Category:Sanrio Digital Category:Digital HD